College
by butterflyeleven11
Summary: Cassie just started her freshman year at college.  She's best friends with Diana and Adam.  She remains in contact with Melissa and Faye.  She really wants to date Adam, but isn't so sure that he wants to date her.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

College – A New Beginning

Cassie stepped into her small loft style dorm room and smiled. She was thrilled to be starting college and she was only two hours away from her grandmother in Chance Harbor. The circle stayed in touch throughout the remaining of high school, but she welcomed the much needed break from the everyday stress of being a witch. After Nick's passing, things really changed in the group. Melissa became a loner and never really talked to any other boy ever. She pined after Nick even in his passing. Faye was no bothered by it; she started to want to find a spell to cure Melissa of her broken heart. Everyone tried to tell Faye that there wasn't a spell for that. It didn't stop Faye from trying. Diana found love again, just not with Adam. She fell in love with Peter, a witch from a circle from another town over from Chance Harbor and they hung out as much as they could on the weekends. Adam tried to make things work with Diana, but couldn't stop from thinking about Cassie. He asked Cassie out shortly after Diana broke up with him a couple of years ago, but Cassie said no because Diana was her friend. Cassie and Adam remained the best of friends as well as Cassie and Diana.

"Home sweet home", Cassie said to herself. She placed one of her large quilted duffle bags atop the small bed in the corner of the room.

"Hi Cassie!" Diana said from the doorway.

"Diana, are you on this floor?"

"Yes, I just checked out my room, it's so nice. I'm just down the hall. This is going to be so great!"

"I can't believe that we are on the same floor, this is amazing!"

"You are so lucky that you got your own room", Diana said.

"I applied for it, but didn't know if it would happen. Who is your room mate?" Cassie asked.

"I'll let you know. I wish it were you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not giving up room." Cassie said.

"So, you still on for lunch on the square? We are meeting up with Adam and Peter.

"Whenever the four of us hang out, I always feel like it's a double date or something. It's weird." Cassie said.

"Cassie, you shouldn't feel weird about it. Besides, why don't you give Adam a chance? You know, he still likes you. He never stopped liking you." Diana said.

"Diana, I don't think that after two years, Adam still has feelings for me. I think that you are mistaken there." Cassie said.

"You want me to ask him, I will?" Diana said.

"No, you can't."

"You ok there, Cassie, your voice went up a note there."

"Stop teasing. I'll go to lunch, but don't say anything to Adam. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. See you in thirty minutes." Diana said.

Diana smiled at Cassie and waved bye and headed back to her dorm room. Cassie went to look in the mirror to check and see if she looked okay. She pulled her fingers through her curls of her hair and couldn't help but wonder about Adam. She had often thought of Adam throughout her years of high school, but always felt weird about it because of Diana and Adam's relationship. Cassie always felt that she couldn't cross that line. But, lately, it seemed as if Diana was pushing for a relationship between Cassie and Adam. Cassie couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something there between her and Adam after all. She knew that she would have Diana's blessing as Diana was completely in love with Peter. Peter was such a good person and Cassie was so happy for Diana. Over time, Peter even warmed up to Adam, it took a while, but they did become very close friends. It helps that he was a witch too.

Diana and Cassie stepped into the small diner that sat on the corner of the local town square. It was within walking distance of the college. Cassie looked around and could smell the colder weather in the air; she loved the fall and winter time. Diana walked through the doorway and waved to Peter. Peter came over and hugged Diana like they had not seen each other for years. Cassie walked around them and walked over to the booth where Adam was sitting. Adam looked up and smiled at Cassie.

"Hi!" Adam said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, getting settled into my room and all."

"What building are you in?" Cassie asked.

"I'm in the Westwood Hall Building. You?"

"I'm right across the courtyard in Elizabeth Hall. Diana and I are on the same floor. I got my own room; she's rooming with someone though."

"How did you manage to get your own room?" Adam asked.

"I applied for it. They randomly give them out to a few freshmen on each floor. I just happen to get one. Thank goodness."

"Hi Cassie" Peter said as he slid into the booth. He was still beaming from his greeting with Diana.

"Hi Peter." Cassie said.

"Diana said that you got a prime room over in E Hall, lucky you?" Peter said.

"Yeah, I love it." Cassie said.

"You think that you'll ever want to trade the room?" Peter asked.

"You are joking, right? I'm not going to give up my room." Cassie said.

The waitress came over and took everyone's drink orders and passed out menus. Cassie puts her menu down on the table and excused herself to call her grandmother. She had meant to call her when she arrived in town, but forgot.

"I'll be right back", Cassie said.

She stepped outside the front door and pulled out her phone and to call her grandmother.

"Adam, when are you going to ask Cassie out?" Diana said.

Adam shot a look at Diana and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you still like her", Diana said.

"Can we not discuss this now, this is very awkward."

"It's okay, I know how you feel about her, it's written all over your face every time you see her."

"What. Really?" Adam said.

"Yes, dude. It is. It's kind of sad." Peter said.

"Okay, well, this is not the time to talk about this." Adam said.

Adam watched the door and could still see Cassie on the phone. He did not want to continue this conversation any longer, especially with Cassie here. He looked at Diana.

"Diana, why are you bringing this up now?" Adam asked.

"I think that you should ask her out. I think that she likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Cassie has been my best friend for over two years and I can tell. She has dated guys here and there, but haven't you wondered why she hasn't found anyone yet."

"No, I haven't wondered that, because maybe it's none of my business." Adam said.

"Maybe it should be. Look, I know that things did not go so great when you asked Cassie out the first time, but I think it's because it was too close to our, um…, break up." Diana said.

Diana quickly looked at Peter and he wasn't fazed a bit. Peter was nodding as if he agreed with all that Diana said.

"Diana, I appreciate what you are doing, but, can we just move past this conversation. I don't want to be talking about this when Cassie comes back in from outside." Adam said.

"What are you all talking about so secretively?" Cassie asked.

Cassie sat down and all eyes were on her. She looked at Diana and knew that she would be asking her later. She glanced over at Adam who appeared to be nervous for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The remainder of the lunch was uneventful. Diana left early with Peter to go check out his dorm room. That left Cassie and Adam alone in the booth.

"I guess I should get going," Cassie said to break the small moment of silence. She had hoped to get a moment alone with Diana to ask about what they were talking about.

"What do you need to do?" asked Adam. Adam didn't want Cassie to leave just yet, but he didn't know how to tell Cassie how he felt. He was so lost when it came to this part of talking to Cassie.

"Adam?" asked Cassie.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cassie asked.

"Sure," said Adam.

"What were you talking about with Diana and Peter earlier when I was talking with my grandmother on the phone?" asked Cassie.

Adam took a sip of his water in front of him and sat it down. He didn't know how to start this conversation with Cassie. Had there been too much time? Had he missed his opportunity with Cassie? He didn't want to ruin the friendship; after all, Cassie was his best friend nowadays.

Adam looked up at Cassie and smiled. He said, "It was nothing, really."

"Oh, really," said Cassie.

"Trust me; you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, if you say so. You know what; I was going to tell you this earlier, you would never believe who called me the other day," Cassie said.

"Who?" asked Adam relieved for a change of topic.

"Jake," Cassie said.

"Why are you speaking with Jake again?" Adam asked.

"You don't have to get so protective. He's still a part of our circle whether we like it or not. I know that he was evil a few years ago, but he was under that spell. He changed once the spell was broken. You just never gave him a chance. He even repaid your dad all the money back," Cassie said.

"Cassie, you don't have to tell me all of that. I know that. I thought that you weren't going to talk to him anymore. I don't care if he changed or was under some type of spell, I still don't trust him," Adam said.

"You might want to rethink your feelings because Jake is a nice guy now. He is coming into town in a few weeks and he said that he would stop by campus when he has a chance. He's going to hang out with all of us," Cassie said with a smile. She wanted Adam to be friends with Jake and give him a chance.

"Sorry Cassie. You know how I feel about this. Why are you so adamant that I become friends with him?" asked Adam.

"I just want all of us to become closer, the closer we are the stronger we can be when we are far apart. With Faye and Melissa going to New York for school and Jake living out of state too, we aren't going to be all together that much anymore. As it was, Jake only came to town about once a year as it was," Cassie said.

"Do you like Jake?" asked Adam. He couldn't believe that he just asked Cassie that question. He hated it when Cassie spoke of Jake.

"I don't know, why?" asked Cassie.

"You don't know. You either like him or not, Cassie. Answer the question." Adam asked.

"Adam, what's up with you? Why do you care who I like? You have always been so bothered by my friendship with Jake. Why?" Cassie asked. She was getting upset by all of Adam's questions.

"I just don't trust him with you. I have seen what he does to girls, remember your friend, Faye. Jake really hurt her. I don't want to see that happen to you, "Adam said.

"Adam, I don't like Jake in that way. He's just a friend. I do talk with him online and through e-mails and texts, but we are just friends. He doesn't like me in that way either. Thank you for your concern though. I wish you would give him a chance though," Cassie said.

"No," said Adam.

"Adam, you are impossible sometimes. I got to go, see you later." Said Cassie as she got up and rushed out the door. She was so annoyed at Adam. He will never give Jake another chance. She didn't know why Adam was so stubborn on this.

Adam sat there in the booth and hated the way the conversation just played out between him and Cassie. Why couldn't he just say, 'yes'. Even though Cassie said that she didn't have feelings for Jake, Adam knew Jake. He saw the way Jake looked at Cassie and he knew that Jake did in fact like Cassie. Adam was mad at himself for just not saying anything to Cassie about how he feels. Why was it so hard for Adam to just tell Cassie that he liked her, that after all these years, he has only liked her and has just been waiting for the perfect time.

Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a new text screen to Cassie and typed,

Sorry Cassie. Call me. Let's meet tonight.

Cassie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out and saw the message from Adam. She rolled her eyes. She was still mad. She responded,

I'll talk to you later Adam. Bye.

Adam got the text and sighed. He knew that Cassie was still mad. He needed to find Diana and see if Diana could talk to Cassie for him. Adam headed back to Westwood Hall where Peter and his dorm rooms were. He thought that perhaps Peter was still showing Diana around. He was looking down at the ground and before he knew it, a voice called out to him, "Adam, is that you? Adam, hey!"

Adam thought to himself, 'can this day get any worse?' He turned around and saw Jake walking up to him. Jake had a genuine smile on his face and he seemed sincerely happy to see Adam. "Hi Jake," Adam said.

"I thought that was you! I have been looking all over this campus for you, Cassie, and Diana. I had told Cassie that I was coming in a couple of months. But, my plans changed, and I was able to come out early. Her grandmother told me that you all three would be here." Jake said.

"Great." Adam said. He wanted to run away. He wanted to just go to his dorm room, shut the door, and start the day over again.

"Do you know where Cassie's at?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Adam said.

"Adam, do you know if she's seeing anyone?" asked Jake.

Adam almost laughed. He knew that Jake liked Cassie and this just proved his point. "No, I don't think so," said Adam.

"Perhaps I'll ask Diana first. I don't want to ask Cassie out if she's seeing someone," said Jake.

"You are going to ask Cassie out?" asked Adam trying not to get upset.

"Yea, I was thinking about it. What's it to you?" asked Jake.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Jake? I mean, with your history in our circle," said Adam.

"You would bring that up, wouldn't you? Why do you care so much Adam?" asked Jake.

"I don't think that you should ask her out."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like you in that way?"

"How do you know?" asked Jake.

"I just know." Adam said.

"Perhaps, I can change her mind." Jake said.

"Whatever."

"Adam, why can't you just get over the past?" asked Jake.

"Jake, if I were you, I would turn around and go back to your home," said Adam.

"You do know that I was under a spell back when Nick passed, don't you?" asked Jake.

"Yes."

"Then what's the big deal. Every time I come back to town and start talking to you, you get this attitude with me," said Jake.

"I don't trust you," said Adam.

"You need to start trusting me, Adam. I'm a part of your circle and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"Is that it? You don't trust me? Or is it something else?" asked Jake.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. I'll get over it one day. I'll talk to you later. I'm sure that Cassie will have us all have a secret circle meeting before you leave town." Adam said.

"Don't sound so excited there, Adam," said Jake.

"See you later Jake." Adam said as he turned and started walking away.

He really just wanted to get away now. Would Jake really ask Cassie out? Would Cassie say yes?

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jake was determined to date Cassie; he thought that they would be really happy. He wanted to show Cassie that he was the right guy for her. He wasn't quite sure of how he was going to do this, but he was going to give it his all. Cassie did not know what she was in for.

Jake didn't really care if Adam liked him or not, he always thought that Adam was jealous of him. Jake felt that Cassie was fair game. He was definitely going to make the first move.

Jake headed in the direction of the Elizabeth Hall in hopes of running into Cassie. He pulled out his phone and sent Cassie a text,

Cassie – I'm back in town. Meet me. Jake

Cassie pulled out her phone and saw the text. She smiled and replied,

Where?

Jake smiled and replied,

How about a coffee at the square? See you in five minutes.

Cassie typed back,

Ok. See you there.

Cassie was relieved to get a break from thinking of Adam. She really couldn't help herself lately from thinking of him. She didn't know if she could be brave enough to make the first move. Adam was her best friend and she didn't want to ruin anything between them. She felt that she missed her chance already. But, she couldn't help but feel such a strong presence whenever he was around or when she looked at his eyes. She lost herself in his eyes.

Cassie headed into the direction of the coffee shop on the square and saw Adam walking her way. She was still a little upset from earlier, but couldn't stay mad at him for long. She smiled and waved and Adam walked up to her smiling too.

"Hi Cassie, I'm sorry about earlier," Adam said.

Cassie smiled and said, "It is okay."

"Where are you headed?" Adam asked.

Cassie bit her lip; she didn't want to tell Adam. He would just get upset again. She searched her brain for something to say.

"Cassie, you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I am just heading to the square." Cassie answered.

"Do you need company?" Adam asked.

"I'm actually meeting someone for coffee." Cassie said.

"Anyone I know?" Adam asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and then answered, "Jake." She waited for the argument to start.

"Wow, he's unbelievable," Adam mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Adam?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, have fun with Jake, Cassie." Adam said.

"You can join us if you want, I'm sure that he would be happy to see you too." Cassie said.

"That's okay; I have already seen him today." Adam said.

"Really, when?" Cassie asked.

"Earlier." Adam replied.

"Did you two get along?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Cassie, can we talk about anything else, please?" Adam said with a smile back.

"I get it. I'll talk to you later, okay." Cassie said.

"Call me later, maybe we can meet up for dinner?" Adam said.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Cassie said.

Cassie waved bye to Adam and headed to the coffee shop. Adam waved bye and watched Cassie walk away. He didn't like the idea of Cassie meeting Jake, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to have to start getting used to Jake, but he was thrilled that Cassie said yes to dinner later. He was going to take that opportunity to tell Cassie how he felt about her.

Cassie stepped into the coffee shop and saw Jake sitting at a table near the front window. She smiled and walked over. Jake stood up and gave Cassie a hug and said, "Hi Cassie. It's so good to see you!"

"Hi Jake, it's good to see you too."

Cassie sat down at the table and Jake pushed a cup of coffee towards her.

"Thanks Jake. So, how have you been?"

"I have been really good. I have been researching a lot about the different circles around Chance Harbor. I have visited a couple of the circles and have started a secret group online where we can all meet and talk about things and share. It's amazing to get to meet different circles. You should come with me sometime to meet them sometime. We could even go this weekend if you wanted to." Jake said.

"I don't know if I can make it this weekend, I just got here. First week and all in college, I thought that I would just hang out here. But, it sounds like you have been really busy with all of that. You'll have to give our circle the website so that we can all go online and check it out." Cassie said.

Jake was disappointed that Cassie did not want to go away this weekend; this was going to be harder than he thought. He knew that if he could just get Cassie away and they could be alone together, he could show her just how great they could be together.

"I'll send a text later with the website. So, what do you think of your school so far?" Jake asked.

"It's great so far." Cassie answered.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Jake asked.

Cassie thought of Adam and replied, "Yes, I do."

"Do you think that you could change those plans for a dear old friend?" Jake said with a flirtatious smile.

"Um… I don't think so. I'm sorry, Jake." Cassie said with a small frown. She felt bad. She then added, "Maybe we can all meet up later, you, me, Adam, Diana, and Peter?"

"I guess so, but I rather just hang out with you." Jake said as he slid his hand across the table.

Cassie pulled her hands into her lap and felt weird. She didn't realize that Jake liked her in this way and didn't know how to tell him that she was into Adam and not him. She wished that Adam was here now.

"Cassie, do you think that you'll ever want to go out just the two of us?" Jake asked smiling.

"What do you mean by go out? We are out just the two of us, right now." Cassie smiled trying to be friendly.

"You know what I mean, Cassie. I want to take you out on a date." Jake said. He felt that now was a good time as any and he didn't want to waste any more time.

Cassie sat frozen. She was not expecting this at all. She didn't want to hurt Jake but she didn't want to lead him on either. Oh, if only she could pause time and just find the right words to say to her friend. She looked at Jake and said, "Jake… I think that we should just be friends."

"Are you seeing someone else right now?" Jake asked.

"Technically, no, I'm not seeing anyone else right now." Cassie said.

"Why not go out on a date with me then?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I just see you as a friend. I'm sorry." Cassie said.

"We can be more than friends, Cassie. Just give me a chance." Jake pleaded.

"Jake, you are a great guy, but I think that we are better as friends. I really do." Cassie said.

"Just go out with me one time. You can decide after the date if you think we are better off as friends." Jake insisted.

Cassie could tell that Jake was being pretty persistent about this date. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but what about Adam. She then thought to herself, what would one little date hurt?

"Okay, I guess." Cassie said.

"Really, you won't regret this Cassie. We will go out this weekend." Jake said.

"Okay." Cassie said.

Cassie looked down at her phone and saw the time, and looked up and said, "Jake, I have to get going. I need to go to the bookstore before they close so that I can get my book for one of my classes before they run out of stock."

"Okay, I'll be staying in town at the hotel on Main Street. I'll call you about our date." Jake said happily.

"Jake, please don't make this into a big deal. It's just one date. Okay?" Cassie said regretful.

Cassie was already regretting her decision to go out with Jake. But, she couldn't take her words back now.

"Okay, but, you won't regret this. You'll see that we are meant to be." Jake said. He leaned in and hugged Cassie and they said bye to one another.

Cassie headed into the bookstore and realized that it was packed full. She pulled out her list of books and located the one of the books that she needed. She thumbed through the book and felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw a small older woman looking at her strangely. Cassie looked back down at the book and then couldn't help but look up again feeling the stare. This time when she looked up, the older woman was one foot in front of her.

"Are you Cassie?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Cassie asked back.

"I thought you were Cassie. I taught your mom in high school back in Chance Harbor. I moved here after the fire. I teach one of the classes here at the college, History of Religion. You might find it interesting. Or should I say, you and your friends might like the class. It might teach you some new things that you haven't seen yet." Ms. Davens said with a smirk.

Cassie's eyes widen, she had a feeling that Ms. Davens was talking about witches. She might just have to take her up on her offer and check out the class.

"I'll have to check and see if my schedule will allow for another class. It was nice meeting you. I better get going." Cassie said as she headed towards the cashier.

On the way back to her room, she couldn't help but think of Ms. Davens and the things that she thought that she didn't know about. Cassie would have to tell everyone else about this later. She got to her room and unloaded her shopping bag from the bookstore. She placed all of her books on her shelf and put away her things that she hadn't gotten to earlier in the day. She was finishing putting up some art work when she heard her phone ring.

She picked it up and saw that it was Adam calling. She answered right away.

"Hi Adam," Cassie said.

"Hi Cassie, are you still available tonight to meet up for dinner?" Adam said.

"Yes, where do you want to meet?" Cassie asked.

"How about we go to that Italian restaurant on the corner, it looked really good when I walked by earlier." Adam asked.

"Sure. What time?" Cassie asked.

"How about 6:30?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good to me, I can meet you there." Cassie said.

"Uh… I can meet you at your place and we can walk together if you'd like." Adam said.

"Sure, if you want. You can check out my room that I have all to myself." Cassie said with a small laugh.

"Stop rubbing your lone room in my face, Cassie." Adam said teasingly.

"I'll see you soon." Adam added.

They hung up and Cassie looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely needed to freshen up. She finally got herself looking somewhat descent when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced over at the clock on her night stand; it was only 6:15. "He's early."

Cassie opened the door, and saw Jake standing there.

"Jake, hi. I wasn't expecting you." Cassie said. She looked down the hallway and saw that no one was coming. She didn't want Adam to show up with Jake standing here at her door.

Jake smiled and said, "You look really nice Cassie. How about we go out tonight instead of this weekend."

"I'm actually heading out to meet up with Adam right now. Sorry Jake." Cassie said.

"Can I join you two?" Jake asked.

"Not tonight. Did you need something?" Cassie said trying to finish this conversation quickly.

"I was just coming by to say hi and see if you wanted to go out tonight. I'm really excited about our date this weekend, Cassie. I can't wait." Jake said.

"Can we talk later?" Cassie asked. She didn't know how she felt about Jake just showing up at her door expecting her to be available for him like she was desperate or something.

"Sure, you bet. I'll call you later." Jake said. He waved bye and headed down the hall towards Diana's room. He wanted to talk to Diana about Cassie and see if there was anything going on with Cassie and Adam.

Cassie watched Jake walk down the hall and didn't hear Adam approach.

"Hi Cassie." Adam said.

"Oh… Hi Adam." Cassie said.

"What was Jake doing here?" Adam asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Um… he was here to talk to me. I told him that I was meeting you tonight and then he left." Cassie said.

"Why don't you come in for a minute," Cassie said.

"Wow, I can't believe that you have this room all to yourself. It's really nice. My roommate is this very quiet kid. Peter and I are trying to switch roommates, so that we will at least be able to room together." Adam said.

"I was always so surprised that you and Peter became such good friends." Cassie said.

"Why is that, because of Diana?" Adam asked.

"Yes, because I always thought that you still liked her." Cassie said.

"What? I don't still like her. Are you kidding? Please tell me you are kidding." Adam said.

"I don't know. You don't really talk to me about girls or your feelings, so I don't know these things." Cassie teased.

"For starters, I don't care for Diana in that way anymore at all. I actually like someone else." Adam said.

"You do? Who?" Cassie said.

Cassie wasn't sure if she wanted to hear who Adam liked, but she needed to know.

"I'm not going to tell you right now." Adam said with a small smile. He looked into Cassie's eyes and felt every cell in his body. Cassie made him feel like no one else ever could or will do. He could stare into Cassie's eyes forever.

Cassie couldn't pull herself away from the gaze, but her growling stomach could.

"Sorry, I'm so hungry. I haven't had much to eat today at all. Can we head out?" Cassie said.

"Sure. By the way, you look great tonight." Adam said.

"Thanks, you do too." Cassie added.

They headed out towards the restaurant and Adam was sure that he was ready to tell Cassie his true feelings tonight. It would be perfect.

To Be Continued…


End file.
